Fiches Persos 2 : Le comeback
by Miss Kumi
Summary: La suite de la fic du presque même nom, éditée par Sekham Sachiko... Voici en exclusivité sous vos yeux ébahis les interviews du groupe de Kogaiji !
1. Kogaiji

**Note :**Alors comme vous l'a annoncé Sachiko, je reprends cette fic… C'est donc un plagia de plagia… Initialement c'est une fic de Dolly67, Portraits humoristiques. Voilà l'équipe de Ko, en espérant que mon humour vous plaise, bien qu'il ne soit pas tellement le même que celui de Sachiko. Et puis, vous connaissez la fin de chaque chapitre : reviews !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Nom:** Kogaiji

**Surnom:** Ko, mais seulement par mes proches, Grand-Frère…

**Date de naissance:** 6 janvier

**Lieu d'habitation:** Château d'Hoto (Gojyo : et bah, on s'em… Hakkaï : Gojyo ! Pas devant Goku ! Gojyo : quoi, j'allais dire embêter ! Hakkaï : … Ririn : Aaaaaaaah la bande au chauve !)

**Adresse mail :** _le prince des monstres à sa maman_ ._com_ (Gojyo/Goku : Pfrmfrmfmr… Hahahaha ! Kogaïji : J'aime ma mère, bande de dépravés ! HakkaI : ce n'est pas très cordial de se moquer…)

**Description physique:** Peau mate, cheveux rouges mais pas comme le joli rose-magenta de l'autre (Gojyo : De qui tu parles, là ? Ko : tu t'es senti visé ? Gojyo : ils sont rouges, vous entendez ? RROOOOOUUUUUGGGGGGGGEEEEEEESSSS !), yeux violets, marques rouges, boucles d'oreilles (Journaliste : un corps de rêve, un regard à tomber… hum… pardon, je reste professionnelle.)

**Partie du corps préféré:** Mes yeux… ce sont ceux de ma mère… (Gojy/Goku : Que c'est mognon ! Sanzo : Tss…)

**Travail/Etude:** Régner sur des centaines de monstres plus stupides les uns que les autres…

**Situation familiale:** Ma mère est dans un pilier, mon père en instance de réanimation et une demie-sœur adorable mais complètement… Gokuesque (Gojyo : Hahaha je teplains mon pote ! J'aurais pas trouvé mieux ! Goku : Gokuesque ? ça veut dire quoi ? Hakkai : disons qu'elle te ressemble beaucoup… Goku : mais j'ai rien à voir avec elle ! C'est qu'une fille ! Ririn : et moi je veux pas être gokuesque ! C'est trop insultant ! Hakkai : toi qui es doué avec les enfants, Sanzo, tu les calmes ? _Trois coups de feu_ Sanzo : c'est fait…)

**Vie sentimentale**: J'ai autre chose à m'occuper (journaliste : dommage… hum hum)

**Vous aimez:** Ma mère, ma sœur, mes compagnons, choisir ma vie, me battre contre Goku (Goku : ouais ! moi aussi j'adore me battre contre toi !)

**Vous détestez:** Gyokumen, Ni Jian-Ni, qu'on me donne des ordres

**Occupation du temps libre:** Je parle à ma mère, je perfectionne mes techniques, je joue aux échecs et je médite ( Tous : NNNNOOOOOOOONNNNN !)

**Relation avec le leader:** Je suis le leader Journaliste : euh oui mais non… Ko : ah… Eh bien je dois le vaincre et prendre son Sutra. Nos relations s'arrêtent là.

**But dans la vie:** Sauver ma mère (_regard menaçant _et vous, vous la fermez ! Gojyo/Goku : euh… d'accord)

**Position préférée:** Le lotus… c'est relaxant

**Quelque chose à ajouter:** Goku ! Bouge-toi ! (Goku : j'arrive ! Gojyo : c'est presque louche… Yaone : enfin, Gojyo-san ! Comment pouvez-vous penser ça ? Hakkai : je suis d'accord avec elle, Gojyo. Gojyo : tu m'étonnes ! Hakkai _regard menaçant et grand sourire_ : pardon ? Gojyo _avec une goutte derrière la tempe _: non rien.)


	2. Yaone

**Note :**Apparemment il y a une coquille (vu que je me suis fait engu…irlander) alors je rectifie : vous avez bien sûr tous compris qu'il s'agissait de SekhEm Sachiko et qu'elle peut parler question je me foire les noms ! Bref… bonne lecture !

**Seveya :**Contente que ça t'ait plu… Je sais, il y a certains persos que je maitrise mal, comme Doku ou Goku, même… Je vais essayer de m'améliorer, promis !

**Padra :**Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir… Merci !

**Sekhem Sachiko :** Je dérape, et alors ? Oui j'aime bien présenter les choses de cette manière, même si ça fait tout de suite moins classe, c'est beaucoup plus drôle ! Quant aux adresses mail, ben… c'est le talent, c'est tout !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Nom:** Yaone

**Surnom:** uuuuuuuhhhhh, à ma connaissance aucun…

**Date de naissance:** 28 janvier

**Lieu d'habitation:** Château d'Hoto, toujours auprès de Kogaiji-sama… (Gojyo : t'es pas trop jaloux, Hakkai ? Hakkai : non, pourquoi, je devrai ? Hakkai : pff… au moins le bonze pourri et le saru réagissent ! Sanzo/Goku : Pardon ? Gojyo : les gars, vous me donnez raison-là ! Sanzo : non c'est juste que tant que tu restes avec lui, il est pas jaloux…)

**Adresse mail :** _the Bomb . com_ (Hakkai : Je dois reconnaître qu'il y a de la recherche ! Gojyo : une bombe… dans tous les sens du terme ! Doku : P'tit frère, tu t'écartes et t'arrêtes de baver, c'est impoli ! Kogaiji : et surtout tu ne t'approches pas d'elle. Yaone : Kogaiji-sama ! Je suis touchée… Journaliste _grommelle_ : 'spèce de gourde…hum)

**Description physique:** Cheveux violets, yeux de la même couleur, un tatouage sur l'épaule… Que dire de plus ? (Gojyo : De magnifiques… pectoraux et de… solides arguments ! Pas vrai Hakkai ? Hakkai : Certes, Yaone-san vous êtes une très jolie femme Sanzo : Hakkai joue les jolis cœurs ? Tu restes trop avec le pervers, c'est louche ! Gojyo : Les femmes m'adorent, qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Sanzo : c'est bien ce que je dis…)

**Partie du corps préféré:** Et bien… euh… Sans mes mains je ne pourrais plus rien, et comme ce sont le symbole de mon travail auprès de Kogaiji-sama qui compte plus que tout au monde pour moi (Journaliste : on va finir par le savoir…) et bien ce sont elles que je choisis. ( Gojyo Pas moi ! _coup de feu _Sanzo : enfin la paix !)

**Travail/Etude:** Pharmacienne, spécialiste en explosifs et poisons en tous genres, j'ai voué ma vie à Kogai… Jornaliste : on sait ! Hakkai : la tension est palpable… Yaone : euh… je dois veiller sur Ririn-sama aussi. (Ririn : d'ailleurs il faudrait que tu t'entraînes à courir plus vite !)

**Situation familiale:** J'ai été enlevée à ma famille très jeune… Désormais ma famille c'est… Journaliste : pff…

**Vie sentimentale**: Rien, pour le moment ! (Journaliste_menaçante_ : ce qui signifie ? Yaone _goutte_ : rien du tout !)

**Vous aimez:** Kogaiji-sama, Ririn-sama, Dokugakuji-san… (Sanzo : tiens, elle a enfin fait varier son vocabulaire…)

**Vous détestez:** Les dragueurs (Goku : hahaha Gojyo prends ça ! Gojyo : C'est parce que c'était pas moi, c'est tout !), qu'on s'en prenne à Kogaiji-sama, quand je ne suis pas près de Kogaiji-sama, quand… ( Sanzo : je retire ce que j'ai dit…)

**Occupation du temps libre:** Toute ma vie est dévouée à Kogaiji-sama. (Doku : je te surveille Ko pour pas que tu prennes la grosse tête !)

**Relation avec le leader:** Je dois aider Kogaiji-sama dans sa tâche, donc celui que vous appelez leader est un ennemi !

**But dans la vie:** Protéger Kog Journaliste : ON SAIT !

**Position préférée:** Euh… on manipule debout (XD)

**Quelque chose à ajouter:** C'est pas tout ça, mais il est l'heure de votre cours, Ririn-sama ! (Ririn : oh non !)


End file.
